life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Kate Marsh
Kate Beverly Marsh (nascida em 12 de setembro de 1995) é uma estudante da Blackwell Academy e uma cristã devota. Ela teve problemas após um lançamento de um vídeo viral da mesma beijando estranhos em uma festa do Clube Vortex, o que parece ter a abalado psicologicamente. Max Caulfield aparenta ser muito amiga de Kate e cuida dela durante esta difícil situação. : Para a galeria de Imagens, clique aqui. Para visitar o quarto da Kate, clique aqui. Personalidade Kate é uma adolescente gentil, simpática e tímida que não gosta de ser o centro das atenções. Ela vem de uma família muito religiosa e é frequentemente vítima de bullying na Academia Blackwell por sua opinião conservadora sobre sexo e religião. Ela fica deprimida após um vídeo dela apresentando um comportamento sexual fora do comum, devido ter sido drogada por Nathan Prescott (ou possivelmente por Mark Jefferson), viraliza na internet. Kate vê a propagação do vídeo como forma de punição, forte o suficiente para enfraquecer os fundamentos de sua fé. Biografia A seguir o que a Max escreveu sobre a Kate em seu diário: "Não quero criticar todo mundo. Eu gosto de Kate Marsh, ela é do mesmo corredor que eu e temos uma aula em comum. Ela é tão linda, gentil e amigável. Isso a torna mais bela que vadias como a Victoria que acham que a beleza é apenas o rosto e roupas. Tá vendo? Já estou jogando os jogos de drama dela. Chega! Não lembro de ter visto a Kate Marsh rir ou sorrir no último mês. Ela é legal e gentil, mesmo com os outros alunos zoando a campanha de abstinência dela. Apesar de serem imaturos, todos na Blacwkell são graduados, e não apenas calouros... Ela passa por muita coisa. Sei que está envolvida em vários grupos religiosos, mas ela não reza para mim e eu não me importo. Ela tem estado muito quieta e introvertida nas últimas semanas. Parece um zumbi. Queria poder ajudá-la, mas mal posso ajudar a mim mesma. Será que todo o bullying acabou com ela? Eu entenderia se sim. Tenho que me esforçar para conversar mais com ela, talvez convidá-la para tomar um chá ou assistir a um filme. Apesar de ser adulta, aposto que ela está "proibida" de ver filmes com classificação para maiores de 18 anos..." Clique aqui para a lista de todos os registros do diário relacionados à Kate. Sobre thumb|225x225px|Uma foto da Kate com sua família. Kate nasceu em uma família cristã extremamente conservadora, e é muito devota à sua religião. Seu pai Richard Marsh é pregador na igreja, e ela parece ter uma boa relação com ele. Ela tem duas irmãs mais novas, uma delas se chama Lynn Marsh e tem 10 anos. Ela também parece ter uma relação positiva com as duas. Ela começou a estudar na Academia Blackwell em setembro de 2013. Ela não bebe álcool e lidera uma campanha de abstinência na escola, embora ela tome alguns goles de vinho na igreja. Antes da postagem do vídeo viral dela, Kate era uma aluna feliz na Blackwell com um GPA (média de notas) de 3.9 e um registro impecável. Ela é considerada a representação dos melhores alunos da Blackwell. Suas atividades extracurriculares incluem o programa Refeições em Rodas e um diversificado grupo de estudos religiosos.Isso é evidente pelo arquivo dela na Academia Blackwell. Ela ficou amiga da Max em seu primeiro mês na Blackwell e elas passaram a se encontrar regularmente para tomar chá. Elas até começaram a fazer sessões de chá semanais. left|286x286px|Arquivo de estudante da Kate. Max comenta que as ilustrações de Kate seriam perfeitas para um livro infantil; então há a possibilidade de Kate desejar ter uma carreira com seus trabalhos publicados. O lado criativo da Kate também é mostrado através de sua paixão por música; ela toca violino (normalmente todas as manhãs) e gosta muito de Mozart.Isso é evidente pelo poster de Mozart que há em seu quarto no Episódio 2 Kate ficou traumatizada após ir a uma festa do Clube Vortex no dia 4 de outubroIsso é evidente pelas pistas do David, que incluem fotos e dados de localização que cruzam a hora do sequestro de Kate com as coordenadas dos veículos de Jefferson e Nathan na noite de 4 de outubro., onde Nathan Prescott a drogou e prometeu levá-la ao hospital para ela receber ajuda (algo que ele não fez em nenhum momento). Kate foi filmada beijando várias pessoas e não se lembra de ter feito isso por causa das drogas. Depois disso, Kate acordou do lado de fora de seu quarto, dizendo que não estava machucada fisicamente mas se sentia péssima (sugerindo que Nathan abusou sexualmente dela).Ela revela estas informações para Max no Episódio 2. Victoria Chase publicou o vídeo na internet e o espalhou para os alunos da Blackwell. Após o incidente, ela recorreu a enfermeira da escola que, preocupada com o estado emocional da Kate, pediu que o Diretor Wells ficasse de olho nela. Ela também o informou sobre suas suspeitas de Kate estar sofrendo bullying, mas seu aviso foi aparentemente ignorado.Isso é evidente por uma nota anexada ao arquivo de Kate na Blackwell. Quando sua família tomou conhecimento do vídeo, sua mãe se mostrou decepcionada com o comportamento dela e com sua falta de adesão aos ensinamentos cristãos. A decepção de sua família combinada com o constante bullying feito por membros do clube Vortex e o afastamento de seus amigos levaram ela a ficar isolada e depressiva. Antes do ocorrido na festa do clube Vortex, Kate era muito amiga de Alyssa Anderson e Stella Hill; algo que Max não sabia.Há uma foto das três garotas juntas no quarto da Kate. Ela tem uma coelha de estimação preta e branca chamada Alice em seu quarto. Episódio 1: "Chrysalis" Kate senta na mesa à direito de Max na sala de aula do Jefferson. Ela é provocada por Taylor Christensen, que joga uma bola de papel nela com um comentário sobre o seu "pornozão". Se Max fala com ela após Jefferson fazer-lhe uma pergunta e ela der a resposta errada, ela se mostrará preocupada por ter envergonhado Kate por não saber a resposta. Kate pede para passar um tempo com a Max mais tarde. Max pode examinar os rabiscos de Kate em sua mesa; ao olhar bem de perto, ela poderá supor que Kate está tendo pensamentos suicidas. Desenhos de forcas e a palavra "lixo" preenchem a página de seu caderno. No pátio do Dormitório dos Prescott, Kate se encontra sentada sozinha em um banco, olhando para o nada. Se Max se aproximar dela, ela pedirá que a deixe sozinha por um tempo para que ela possa refletir; claramente pensando sobre sua reputação após seu vídeo ter se espalhado. Fora do quarto da Kate, Max pode apagar a mensagem maldosa escrita na placa dela, "Will bang 4 Jesus" (Vai rebolar pra Jesus, em português). Apagada a mensagem, ela pode substitui-la pelo símbolo da paz. Após sair do dormitório para encontrar o Warren, Max vê a Kate sendo incomodada pelo David Madsen. Intervir= Intervir David fica furioso por Max se meter em seus assuntos oficiais da Blackwell, dizendo que irá "lembrar dessa conversa". De qualquer maneira, ele vai embora deixando a Kate em paz e ela agradece por você ter ajudado. |-|Tirar uma foto= Tirar uma foto David vai embora sem notar que você tirou uma foto como prova das ações dele, e Kate fica indignada por você não ter ajudado e vai embora chateada. Enquanto Max procura ferramentas para consertar sua câmera na Garagem do David, ela encontra os arquivos de David. Fica claro que ele está espionando Kate, tirando fotos e criando um arquivo sobre ela. Quando Max descobre que Chloe foi drogada por Nathan Prescott, ela presume que a mesma coisa aconteceu com a Kate, devido ao seu comportamento estranho no vídeo viral. No final do episódio, Kate é vista chorando em seu quarto durante a nevasca. Episódio 2: "Out of Time" No começo do episódio, Max pode apagar mais uma vez os comentários maldosos na placa do quarto da Kate. No final do corredor, Juliet Watson está assistindo ao vídeo da Kate em seu celular junto com Brooke Scott. Ao falar com ela, Max pode encorajá-la a parar de compartilhar o vídeo. No banheiro, Kate pede de volta à Max sua cópia do "O País do Outubro". As duas conversam por alguns instantes antes de Max ir tomar banho. No chuveiro, Max presencia Victoria e Taylor mexendo com a Kate, com a primeira escrevendo o link do vídeo viral no espelho antes de ir embora. Max tem a opção de apagar o link. Ao devolver o livro de Kate, Max pode explorar o quarto dela. Max comenta que ele está "muito emo", com as persianas fechadas, o espelho coberto, e desenhos depressivos espalhados no chão. No quarto ela pode encontrar cartas, cartões postais e fotos relacionadas à família de Kate. Seu pai mandou a ela um cartão postal para lhe dar esperanças, enquanto sua tia mandou uma carta condenando as atitudes dela no vídeo. O versículo preferido de Kate está destacado em um post-it dentro de sua Bíblia; Mateus 11:28 - "Venham a mim, todos os que estão cansados e sobrecarregados, e eu darei descanso a vocês." Max conversa com Kate sobre o que aconteceu na festa do Clube Vortex e sobre o vídeo viral. Ela revela que não ficou bêbada, e após consumir apenas uma pequena quantidade de vinho, foi aparentemente drogada por Nathan, que não a levou para o hospital como havia prometido. Seu comportamento fora do comum, beijando várias pessoas e agindo loucamente, pode estar atribuído às drogas, provando a inocência de Kate. Kate pergunta à Max se deveria ir à polícia pedir ajuda para sua situação. Se Max disser para ela ir à polícia, será mais fácil de salvar a Kate mais tarde. Se Max disser para encontrarem mais provas, Kate ficará abalada com isso. Mais tarde, no restaurante com a Chloe Price, Max receberá uma ligação de Kate, e terá de escolher entre atender ou não. Atender a ligação fará Max causar uma discussão entre Chloe e sua mãe, algo de que Chloe irá se queixar mais tarde, mas ela também poderá confortar a Kate. Na Academia Blackwell, uma Kate perturbada será vista pedindo ajuda para o Sr. Jefferson, que não atenderá ao pedido dela. Kate vai embora chorando, e perde a aula de fotografia. Do lado de fora, ela passa correndo por Warren e o ignora, enquanto David Madsen tira fotos dela escondido. Zachary Riggins irá interromper a aula de Jefferson, dizendo que algo está acontecendo nos dormitórios. Ao chegar no local indicado, Max vê a Kate se jogar do telhado, cometendo suicídio. Ela tenta usar seu poder para salvá-la a tempo, mas acaba sofrendo várias dores de cabeça e sangramentos nasais no processo. Finalmente, ela eleva seu poder ao ponto de conseguir parar o tempo, o que a permite ir até o telhado. Porém, ao chegar no telhado, Max não consegue usar seus poderes devido a dor que eles lhe causam. Ela tem de convencer a Kate a não se jogar sem a ajuda de seu poder de voltar no tempo. Para convencê-la a sair da borda, Max precisa estimular Kate a ser forte e enfrentar os valentões que espalharam seu vídeo, e também é necessário ter prestado atenção em alguns items do quarto da Kate e usá-los como exemplo de coisas que significam muito para ela (como o pai de Kate ou suas irmãs e seu versículo favorito). Defender a Kate do David, encorajá-la em sua decisão inicial de denunciar o ocorrido para a polícia e atender a ligação dela mais cedo contribuem para que ela acredite nas suas intenções, mas ela ainda pode ser salva sem estas decisões tomadas se você fizer as escolhas certas no diálogo. Se Max conseguir impedir que ela se jogue, no fim do episódio ela será mostrada se recuperando em uma cama de hospital. Se Max não conseguir, um santuário nas escadas em frente ao dormitório será mostrado no lugar desta cena. Episódio 3: "Chaos Theory" Independente do desfecho do Episódio 2, Kate não aparece diretamente neste episódio. Kate Sobreviveu= Kate Sobreviveu Após sua tentativa de suicídio, de acordo com o diário da Max, Max e Kate desceram do telhado abraçadas. Ao saírem do dormitório, elas foram saudadas pelos membros da escola "como heroínas". Depois Kate foi hospitalizada para se tratar. Na mesma noite, seu quarto foi selado com uma fita de isolamento. A placa dos quartos dela e de outras garotas no dormitório foram reescritos por suas respectivas donas em apoio a recuperação de Kate, e a rede social dela está cheia de mensagens de apoio enviadas por vários alunos da Blackwell, incluindo a Victoria. Em sua ausência, Max está cuidando da coelha de Kate. Ao sair para encontrar a Chloe, Max fala com Dana que mostra estar com remorso, e descobre que a Victoria e a Taylor ainda estão bastante abaladas após a tentativa de suicídio da Kate. Mais tarde Max receberá mensagens de texto em tom de agradecimento, de Kate e de seus pais. Kate agradece Max por ir até o telhado e tentar ajudar ela. Kate acredita que Max foi enviada a ela para lhe dar esperanças quando ninguém mais se importou em fazer isso. Kate mencionará que seu pai, Richard, está entre os indivíduos agradecidos por Max tê-la ajudado e também diz à Max que ela sempre estará nas orações deles. Max responde imediatamente e diz à Kate que irá visitá-la assim que puder. |-|Kate Morreu= Kate Morreu Se ela conseguiu cometer suicídio, Max descreverá a expressão no rosto de Kate como "assustada" quando ela pulou do telhado. Ao sair do dormitório, ela viu o corpo de Kate no chão rodeado de paramédicos enquanto a polícia afastava a multidão de alunos. Com a Kate morta, Max virou a nova dona da coelha dela. Na mesma noite, um pequeno santuário foi colocado na frente do quarto da Kate no dormitório feminino, que foi selado com uma fita de isolamento. Adicionalmente, as placas dos quartos foram reescritas com mensagens de "Descanse em Paz" e condolências à Kate, enquanto outros alunos da Blackwell deixaram mensagens de arrependimento na placa do quarto dela e em sua rede social. Mais tarde, Max receberá uma mensagem de estima junto com um convite para o funeral de Kate do pai dela, Richard Marsh. Richard agradece a Max por tentar salvar a vida de sua filha, elogiando sua coragem e dignidade por tentar lidar com uma situação que ele acreditava não estar no controle de Max, nem no de sua própria filha. Episódio 4: "Dark Room" Se a Kate sobreviveu nos eventos do Episódio 2, Max e Chloe irão visitá-la no hospital antes de irem para o Dormitório Prescott procurar o Nathan. Max, que está muito feliz em vê-la, conversará com Kate, notando que ela parece mais alegre desde a última vez que a viu. Kate se arrepende profundamente de sua tentativa de suicídio e se sente ridícula, mas Max a reassegura que outras pessoas devem se sentir responsáveis pelo que aconteceu. Ela também está muito grata por Max ter subido até o telhado para falar com ela, porque ela estava se sentindo perdida e sozinha o tempo todo, mas o carinho e esforço de Max mostraram que ela não estava sozinha. No fim, ela entendeu que há várias pessoas que a amam e se importam com ela. left|thumb|224x224px Kate conta para Max que tem de ficar no hospital mais um dia até que sua família venha visitá-la. A família de Kate agora está muito protetora com ela, e sentem muita culpa. Muitas pessoas parecem sentir muito por ela, dado o número de cartões postais, cartas, balões, cartões e flores que foram mandados para ela. Ela comenta que deu a maioria das flores para outros pacientes, acreditando que eles precisavam mais do que ela. Ela parece surpresa pela quantidade de pessoas da Blackwell que escreveram algo para ela, incluindo Daniel DaCosta, o Sr. Jefferson e até a Victoria escreveu um bilhete gentil para ela. Max percebe que o nome de Nathan não está no cartão mandado pelos alunos da Blackwell. Taylor mandou para Kate um buquê de lindas tulipas. thumb|220x220px Uma enfermeira deu papéis e caneta para Kate, e ela voltou a desenhar ilustrações infantis; planejando colocá-las em um livro sobre bullying. Ela pede que Max tire as fotografias que estarão no livro dela. Os desenhos parecem deixá-la com mais esperanças para o futuro. Ela e Max até falam sobre fazer uma visita às lojas de chá de Portland. Kate sugere que Max também traga o Warren para ir com elas. Max pode discordar, banindo garotos da viagem delas, ou questionar o motivo da presença de Warren. O Diretor Wells mandou um email para ela desejando-lhe uma rápida recuperação. Ele fala sobre uma reunião organizada em honra a ela, e tenta oferecer sua ajuda. Após ver um cartão postal mandado pela Victoria em que ela oferece ajuda à Kate, Max pode conversar com Kate sobre a personalidade da Victoria, especulando sobre as inseguranças dela ou sobre o quão piranha ela é. Kate decide perdoá-la, pois acredita em perdão e redenção. Se Max escolher falar com ela sobre o Nathan, Kate afirma que ele deve pagar pelo que fez com ela e que elas precisam impedi-lo de machucar mais alguém. Ela mandará uma mensagem para Max com o número do quarto dele (111) quando Max visitar o dormitório masculino mais tarde no mesmo episódio. Na Festa Fim do Mundo do Clube Vortex, Victoria dedica sua vitória na Competição Heróis do Cotidiano a Kate. Episódio 5: "Polarized" Na Sala Escura, Max pode usar a selfie que tirou no começo do primeiro episódio para viajar de volta para a aula de Jefferson onde tudo começou. Max pode confortar Kate após a aula, dizendo que sempre estará ao seu lado quando ela precisar, e também pode confrontar Victoria por ter espalhado o vídeo da Kate. Mais tarde Kate estará muito agradecida, como mostrado em suas mensagens, embora isso não afete nada pelo resto do episódio, pois depois Max viaja no tempo mais uma vez. Mais tarde, Kate aparece no pesadelo da Max. Kate Sobreviveu= Kate Sobreviveu Se Max salvou a Kate, na cena da sala de artes, a cadeira de Kate estará preenchida com as frases "EU QUERO MORRER". Na cena do Dormitório Feminino, Kate é vista ajoelhada na frente da porta de seu quarto, chorando em seu santuário. Quando Max fala com ela, Kate culpa Max por fazê-la nunca mais ter paz ao impedir que ela se matasse. Depois ela abrirá a porta e pulará como fez no Episódio 2. Na cena do restaurante, Kate pede que Max não a deixe morrer. |-|Kate Morreu= Kate Morreu Se a Kate conseguiu cometer suicídio, na cena da sala de artes, a cadeira de Kate estará coberta de sangue. Na cena do Dormitório Feminino, Kate é vista ajoelhada na frente da porta de seu quarto, chorando em seu santuário. Quando Max fala com ela, Kate culpa Max por deixá-la morrer e diz que agora ela ficará presa no inferno para sempre. Depois ela abrirá a porta e pulará como fez no Episódio 2. Na cena do restaurante, Kate pede que Max não a deixe morrer para que elas possam "ter a sessão de chá delas." O destino de Kate e sua última aparição dependem da escolha de Max no final do Episódio 5. Sacrificar a Chloe= Sacrificar a Chloe Se a Chloe for sacrificada no final do jogo com Max voltando para o banheiro no começo da semana e deixando que Nathan a mate com um tiro, Nathan será preso e entregará Mark Jefferson para a polícia. Kate não tentará pular do telhado já que a polícia terá encontrado provas na Sala Escura de que ela foi sequestrada. Será difícil para ela, mas as pessoas acreditarão nela e será mais fácil para ela superar isto, especialmente com Max ao seu lado. Na cena final, Kate pode ser vista caminhando junto do Diretor Wells e outros alunos antes de parar ao lado de David e Joyce Price para confortá-los durante o funeral da Chloe. |-|Sacrificar Arcadia Bay= Sacrificar Arcadia Bay Se Max impediu o suicídio de Kate, ela tem grandes chances de sobreviver à tempestade, pois ela planejava sair da cidade após ter alta do hospital com seus pais na manhã de sexta-feira, mas não fica claro se ela ou os pais dela conseguiram ir embora a tempo. Relacionamentos Amigos *Max Caulfield - Kate e Max ficaram amigas logo que entraram na Blackwell. Max considera Kate uma beleza natural, que é apenas reforçada por sua personalidade. Elas dividem uma paixão por chá e fazem sessões de chá semanais. Durante sua fase depressiva após os eventos na festa do Clube Vortex, Max é a única amiga a quem ela pode recorrer na escola, a única que realmente se importa e quer ajudá-la. Após ser convencida a não pular do telhado, Kate volta a ter esperanças de novo, e agradece Max por todo o apoio que lhe deu durante sua situação. Ela considera Max um anjo e diz que a ama muito. Ela também diz o quanto admira seu destemor, enquanto Max diz sempre ter admirado sua gentileza e doçura. *Alyssa Anderson e Stella Hill - Elas parecem ter sido muito amigas de Kate antes do incidente na festa do Clube Vortex, mas elas não ficaram ao seu lado quando Kate sofreu bullying e teve de lidar com tudo sozinha. Porém, Alyssa ainda defende Kate quando membros do Clube Vortex caçoam dela por não ter aparecido na aula, e a apoia após a tentativa de suicídio dela. *Dana Ward - Kate e Dana parecem ser amigas desde antes de Max entrar na Blackwell. Após a tentativa de suicídio da Kate, Dana menciona que não foi uma boa amiga para ela porque não foi até ela no telhado, enquanto a Max foi. Quando questionada sobre o vídeo, Dana admite que assistiu o vídeo da Kate com o Trevor. Dana promete ser uma amiga melhor ou, se Max não conseguiu impedir o suicídio da Kate, se mostra arrependida e lamenta não ter sido uma amiga melhor como a Max. *Warren Graham - Kate e Warren são amigos e conversam de tempos em tempos. Kate fala muito bem de Warren, chamando ele de "um fofo esperto e bobo" com um ótimo coração e sugere que Max traga ele na visita à loja de chás de Portland que elas farão depois que Kate sair do hospital. Ela também apoiará o encontro de Max com Warren se ela aceitou o convite dele para ir ao drive-in. Família *Richard Marsh (pai) - Richard parece ser um pai muito amoroso e compreensivo, especialmente após a publicação do vídeo de Kate, diferente do resto da família dela. Em um cartão postal que Max pode encontrar no quarto de Kate, seu pai diz que ela é "a luz mais brilhante contra a escuridão". *Sra. Marsh (mãe) - Kate apenas diz, "Você não conhece a minha mãe", quando Max fala que sua mãe se importa com ela no telhado, dando a entender que as duas tem uma relação difícil. Em um email mandado à Kate, ela parece estar mais preocupada com a reputação de sua família do que com o bem estar da própria filha, esperando que ela "não tenha trazido vergonha à mesma ou à sua família". *Lynn Marsh (irmã) - Lynn e a outra irmã não identificada de Kate parecem ter uma boa relação com ela, considerando a foto encontrada no quarto da Kate onde ela sorri enquanto toma sorvete com elas. Se Max falar das irmãs de Kate no telhado, a menção não terá um efeito negativo sobre ela, e Max ficará mais próxima de impedir que ela cometa suicídio. *Tia Marsh - Tia Marsh parece ter uma relação ruim com Kate. Ela escreve uma carta para Kate onde diz que ela "libertou sua imagem de meretriz diante dos olhos de Deus". Ela também diz que irá "rezar para que sua alma seja salva do fogo infernal eterno". Inimigos *Nathan Prescott - Ele drogou a Kate em uma festa do Clube Vortex, o que a fez ser filmada beijando vários desconhecidos e acabar na Sala Escura com o Sr. Jefferson, quem ela não reconhece, mas sabe que Nathan fez algo terrível com ela. Ela quer que ele pague pelo que fez e até pensa que há algo ruim sobre os Prescotts que os conecta com a morte. Porém, mais tarde Nathan mostra remorso, dizendo que nunca quis machucar a Kate. Também é revelado que ele era usado como bode expiatório pelo Jefferson. *Mark Jefferson - Embora não seja um inimigo direto, Jefferson é muito mais que um simples professor, mesmo que a Kate não saiba disso. Quando ela tenta encontrar conforto com Jefferson, ele duramente a aconselha a parar de ser tão dramática. Como revelado no final do jogo, Jefferson dopou, sequestrou e tirou fotos dela na Sala Escura e mais tarde, sutilmente a incentivou a cometer suicídio para seus crimes continuarem acobertados. *Victoria Chase - Ela espalhou o vídeo da Kate para os alunos da Blackwell e até mesmo criou uma página sobre isso na internet. Apesar disso, após sua tentativa de suicídio, Victoria manda uma carta para Kate oferecendo ajuda e dedica sua vitória na Competição Heróis do Cotidiano a Kate. Kate reconhece o esforço e a culpa que Victoria sente e que, apesar de seu comportamento hostil, ela é na verdade insegura de si mesma, e por isso decide perdoá-la. *Taylor Christensen - É considerada sua inimiga por ser uma das "lacaias" da Victoria. Ela apoiou a propagação do vídeo da Kate e também praticou bullying com ela. Após a tentativa de suicídio da Kate, Taylor mostra estar arrependida pela forma como agiu com Kate e até manda flores para a mesma quando Kate está no hospital. Espirito Animal e Simbolismo thumb|186x186px Simbolismo As cores mais associadas à Kate são o branco e o preto, que compõem a maioria de suas roupas.Para mais significados e simbolismos por trás da cor preta, veja: https://www.significados.com.br/cor-preta/, https://www.significadosbr.com.br/cor-preta No quarto do hospital em que Kate está no Episódio 4, Max pode ver as flores que Taylor mandou para ela, que são tulipas amarelas. Tulipas amarelas significam pensamentos esperançosos e positivos, e são um presente comum de melhoras. Amarelo também é a cor da amizade. Espirito Animal É provável que o espírito animal da Kate seja o coelho, que é o animal mais conectado a ela, já que ela possui um coelho de estimação. O coelho é símbolo de vulnerabilidade, conforto e abundância; também está associado a sentimentos, desejo e procriação. Pessoas com este espírito animal são normalmente imprevisíveis, espontâneas, gentis, carinhosas, observadoras, atentas, inteligentes, perspicazes, bem sucedidas e bons conselheiros. Este espírito animal também é símbolo de fertilidade, excitação, sexualidade e sorte. No entanto, isso não descreve a Kate totalmente, visto que ela organizava uma campanha de abstinência, com pôsteres sobre isso em seu quarto. Frases Marcantes Fichário da Kate Na Sala Escura, o fichário da Kate é um dos três que ficam visíveis no Episódio 4, com os outros dois sendo o fichário da Rachel Amber e o fichário vazio da Victoria. No fichário, você pode encontrar três fotografias da Kate dopada, tiradas por Mark Jefferson. Sala_Escura_Kate.png Sala_Escura_Kate_2.png Sala_Escura_Kate_3.png Teorias O nome "Katie" aparece na lista de clientes do Frank Bowers (sob o codinome "Chihuahua"). Foi especulado que Kate possa ter comprado drogas com o Frank durante sua fase depressiva, pois Chihuahua seria um tipo de cachorro adequado para Kate e a tal "Katie" comprou um remédio para dormir chamado sonho verde, e uma droga que pode causar a morte (as duas drogas seriam úteis para Kate, dado seu estado de insônia e depressão). É improvável que Kate tenha usado maconha e ácido (outras drogas no nome de Katie no livro), e que alguma das transações tenha ocorrido na Blackwell, onde ela passa a maior parte do tempo; Kate nem consegue um dizer um palavrão quem dirá se envolver com o Frank. Porém, foi confirmado pelos desenvolvedores que a Katie na lista de Frank não é a Kate Marsh. É provável que Kate tenha sobrevivido à tempestade no final Sacrificar Arcadia Bay, já que o hospital é um prédio de concreto forte que poderia resistir a tempestade, diferente das construções de madeira que aparecem destruídas neste final. Além disso, hospitais normalmente possuem abrigos subterrâneos, e Arcadia Bay é uma cidade conhecida por ter vários abrigos nucleares.De acordo com um documento em um baú no Celeiro Prescott, os Prescott trouxeram "uma avalanche de abrigos nucleares" à cidade. Adicionalmente, Kate poderia ter tido alta do hospital após um período de 48 horas, à hora em que sua família teria chegado para visitá-la (como ela menciona durante a visita de Max). A tempestade chegaria a partir deste horário, e Kate e sua família já teriam provavelmente ido embora da cidade. Inconsistências A página do diário da Max sobre a Kate muda no Episódio 3, dependendo se Max consegue salvar a vida dela ou não. Um novo desenho aparecerá no lugar do antigo adesivo com a palavra "VIDA". No entanto, há uma inconsistência nas circunstâncias que estes adesivos parecem, devido aos arquivos estarem com os nomes trocados nas configurações da Unreal Engine (TX_Character_E3_Kate_SF, TX_Character_E4_Kate_SF, e TX_Character_E5_Kate_SF). O adesivo que indica que a Kate está viva foi rotulado como Kate_scrapbook_dead, e o que indica que ela está morta foi rotulado como Kate_scrapbook_alive. Se a Kate morrer, o adesivo que estará no diário após esta consequência irá sugerir que ela ainda está viva (Fique Bem Logo). Se a Kate viver, o adesivo que estará no diário irá sugerir que ela morreu (Amor é quando você permanece vivo, mesmo depois de ter morrido).A DONTNOD foi informada desta inconsistência em 29 de março de 2017. Não se sabe se uma atualização será lançada para consertar o erro. Kate_Life.png|Adesivo visível no perfil sobre a Kate até o Episódio 3. Adesivo_Kate_Morta.png|Adesivo que aparece por engano na página sobre a Kate se ela morrer, devido a uma troca de nomes nos arquivos do jogo (Kate_scrapbook_dead). Adesivo_Kate_Viva.png|Adesivo que aparece por engano na página sobre a Kate se ela sobreviver, devido a uma troca de nomes nos arquivos do jogo (Kate_scrapbook_alive). Curiosidades *Kate é o primeiro personagem humano a ter um status (vida, morte) determinante no jogo. *O signo de Kate é Virgem. *De acordo com Max, Kate gosta de levantar cedo. *De acordo com seu arquivo, Kate tem um GPA (média de notas) de 3.9, e é uma das pessoas que "representam" a Academia Blackwell. *Kate vai ao funeral de Chloe se Max escolher sacrificá-la para salvar a cidade. *Seu quarto no Dormitório Feminino é o 222. É sugerido no pesadelo da Max que o quarto dela costumava ser ocupado por outra aluna antes do desaparecimento de Rachel Amber. Isso também sugere que Kate seja uma aluna bolsista como Stella Hill, Taylor Christensen, Juliet Watson e Max Caulfield. *O versículo da Bíblia favorito de Kate é: "Venham a mim, todos os que estão cansados e sobrecarregados, e eu darei descanso a vocês." (Mateus 11:28) *O trabalho de Kate na organização Refeições em Rodas foi mostrado no KBAY 7, o canal de notícias local de Arcadia Bay, de acordo com o arquivo escolar dela. *O livro de Kate, O País de Outubro de Ray Bradbury, é composto de pequenas histórias que normalmente falam sobre temas macabros, celebridades sob pressão e que costumam acabar em morte, paralelamente à situação de Kate Marsh com o vídeo viral e sua tentativa de suicídio. *Max comenta que a Kate está em seu período H.R. Giger ao ver seus últimos desenhos, que contém visuais mais sombrios. *Embora na maioria dos cenários ela acabe morrendo durante sua tentativa de suicídio, ela pode ser salva se você fez as escolhas certas antes da tentativa de suicídio dela (se você salvá-la, ela vai para o hospital tratar de sua saúde mental). *Você pode encontrar uma garrafa de vinho no quarto dela, escondida atrás da cômoda, apesar de ela ter falado para Max que não bebe álcool. Por outro lado, ela disse de fato que bebia vinho na igreja e que também bebeu um pouco de vinho na Festa do Clube Vortex, mas deixa claro que tomou apenas uma pequena quantidade. *Se você olhar mais de perto os rabiscos no caderno da Kate durante a aula do Jefferson no começo do episódio, verá que eles indicam pensamentos suicidas e já prenunciam sua eventual tentativa de suicídio. Os desenhos mostram um anjo com o rosto coberto de sangue, uma árvore com uma forca e também as palavras "LIXO" e "TÃO SOZINHA". *Como um easter egg oficial da Square Enix, os jogadores podem de fato visitar o site com o vídeo da Kate. http://katesvid.com/ é um link real que direciona para um blog com uma única postagem e um vídeo que foi "removido" pelo YouTube, relacionado ao fato de Victoria ter excluído o vídeo após a tentativa de suicídio da Kate. *No cartão de "Melhoras" enviado para a Kate, os nomes "River S." e "Rory W." estão assinados. É provável que ambos sejam referências à River Song e Rory Williams, personagens que aparecem da quinta até a sétima temporada de Doctor Who. *O nome do meio e o sobrenome de Kate podem ser uma referência à personagem Beverly Marsh do livro It, de Stephen King. *A coelha de Kate, Alice, é provavelmente uma referência ao coelho branco de Alice no País das Maravilhas. *Se Max não consegue salvar a Kate no Episódio 2, as bandeiras do lado de fora da Blackwell Academy permanecem completamente hasteadas. Não há nenhuma lei que exija que uma escola busque a permissão do prefeito local ou do Governador do Estado para içar as bandeiras até meio mastro após a morte de um aluno. Fica a critério da escola decidir fazer isto em um ato de respeito. *Se a Kate morrer, ocorrerá uma cerimônia para ela às 14:00 de sábado, 12 de outubro.Informação obtida a partir de um email mandado pela Academia Blackwell para Chloe. O email pode ser visto no computador dela no Episódio 3, durante o tempo que Max passa em sua casa. Em algum dia entre 15 e 21 de outubro, uma cerimônia privada para o funeral de Kate acontecerá e Max está convidada.Mensagem enviada à Max por Richard Marsh. Notas Referências de:Kate Marsh en:Kate Marsh es:Kate Marsh fr:Kate Marsh pl:Kate Marsh ru:Кейт Марш Categoria:Personagens (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens Femininas Categoria:Personagens Femininas (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 1: Chrysalis Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Out of Time Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Chaos Theory Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 4: Dark Room Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 5: Polarized Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens Principais (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Vítimas da Sala Escura Categoria:Família Marsh Categoria:Determinante Categoria:Life is Strange